the first avenger
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: ever wanted to see a female captain america? look no further


Female captain america x bucky I've thought about doing this literally 5 minutes ago it's 4:36 am…. Lol I just want to do this lemons in the future punctuation warning that's all…

Pain that's all stephanie rodgers felt it coursed thru her veins she slammed he head into the tube she was in"40 percent….50 percent….60...percent"nothing but whimpers was heard in the tube

"70 percent….75…."

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!"the tube began to glow brightly

"SHUT IT OFF NOW HOWARD"peggy shouted

"No GAHHH NO I….I CAN DO IT!!! HIGHER GO HIGHER AHHHHHHH!!"stephanie had never felt so much pain in she had been bullied turned down by guys but this...this really put the nail in the coffin

"80 percent 90 percent...100 percent!"

Peggy couldn't take it and she rushed to the machine and opened the tube smoke poured out of it and stephanie was their panting deeply like she was dehydrated she went from 4 foot 5 to 7 feet her breasts went to completly flat to(think black widow around hers but a bit bigger) her ass was also more round and plump and she was curvier sporting a six pack but not much muscles(think….she hulk only not green) she finally stepped out of the tube she felt strong much stronger

"How do you feel?"howard asked

"Taller…. And my chest is heavier"

"Yes it is…"howard grinned only to get jabbed in the side by peggy that's when stephanie with her enhanced site noticed a man stealing stuff"HEY!"the man turned tail and ran shooting his way thru stephanie jumped a table and and slid into a wall but she barely felt it at all and she left a dent! She pushed herself off the wall and rushed after him busting thru the door the man turned and shot at her causing steph to gasp and tumble forwards out of it the man got into a car and drove off, steph had never ran this fast in her life she was outrunning the cars for christ sake! She ran as fast as,she could and,saw that peggy was on a,motorcycle the tires were shot out and peggy skidded off she got up and shot a few rounds the man shot back at her and would have hit her but stephanie was their and tackled her out of the way

"I HAD HIM!"peggy growled stephanie stumbled back up and broke into another sprint"SORRY!" She yelled as she ran after the car he hijacked the car turned and so did she only to be rammed by a car which she skidded to a halt stopping it with just a scraped up foot she gasped at her new strength and jumped over the car jumping,from car to car until finally she landed stomach first on his car the man put his gun to the roof of the car and shot up stephanie moved to the side"woah!"she gasped as the man shot a few more times and caught stephanie in the shoulder she bit back a yell and let out a whimper she put her hand in the driver's side and forced the wheel,to the side walk crashing it into a wall the man stumbled out and took off running, stephanie growled at the impact and stumbled into a sprint after him finding him in a parking lot with his gun drawn she let out a gasp and ripped off a car door with a grunt and blocked bullets walking forwards as she blocked the man saw this wasn't working and ran stephanie tossed the door and rushed after him powering thru the pain of a bullet in her shoulder she turned a corner to the docs and saw he had a kid hostage

"STAY BACK OUR I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!"the man shouted stephanie,didn't know what to do she stood where she was"let the kid go you bastard!"

He pointed his gun out and shot stephie in the leg to which she dropped in pain he then tossed the kid in the water and ran again"NOOO!"stephanie got up pure adrenaline pumped thru her veins as she was about to dive bomb in the lake"it's ok i can swim! Go get him!"she sighed in relief and rushed after him noticeably slower but the man was running out of places to run and so stephanie tackled him to the ground and slammed a fist into his,face"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO"she yelled punching him in the face again

The man simply grinned and bit down on something"hail...hydra!"he choked,out as foam spit ran down out of his mouth the adrenaline wore off all at once she trembled in pain and collapsed on her back panting deeply unable to move she whimpered a bit from the pain she didn't cry tho she promised herself she wouldn't anymore

70 years later…..in new york

Stephanies P.O.V

It was pretty blurry I didn't know were i was but all these flashing lights...I don't think i'm in the plan...I ummm that's when I saw a female she was staring at me strangely shooting up i grabbed her by the neck and used her as leverage to jump twirl around her wall running off the wall behind her i then held her into a choke lock and slammed an,elbow into her chest knocking her out this weird buzzing noise rang thru the place i covered my ears and bursted thru the door I looked around to see guards trying to push me back in I growled and kicked one right in the balls their armour didn't matter at all to me… the man gasped and i stole his pistol from his holster and shot the other two in the leg before smacking all three with the head of the pistols knocking them out i then rushed down the hall as fast as I could

"Leave her! Let her calm down she is to strong for anyone here anyway"a man with a rough voice said i heard him behind me but i didn't look back i busted thru the front door and stopped dead in my tracks looking around i saw...what looked like cars giant buildings with posters in it and,these people,just staring at a weird piece of,flashing box then i heard footsteps approach me instantly i whipped around with the gun pointed to the man's head he was african american bald and had an eyepatch sporting a trench coat

"At ease captin' you been asleep for a long time were your allies…. My name is nick fury commander of shield(sounds so much better than director)

I lowered my gun but kept my fingers near the trigger the gun was literally pointed to his balls"what year is this?"i asked

"2011 captain…"i dropped my gun and,raised my hands up in shock trembling I literally fell to the ground crying"b….bucky oh my god…."fury knew this would be my reaction i could tell even when my eyes were burning from tears i slowly got up collecting myself,wiping my tears away i took a deep breath"did we win the war? Commander?

"Yes we did captain...follow me you got some catchin up to do"i nodded as i followed

Few days later

I was letting my pent up fury out on a punching bag left jab right jab kick repeat….flashbacks of bucky plummeting to his death after he confessed his love to her the tears she tasted them like it happened yesterday"RAHHH!"I growled and,punched right thru the punching bag causing sand to fall i growled and re hooked another punching bag this would be my 7th one i began to wail on this one just like the other

All p.o.v

Whistle"wow cap give the punching bag a chance"fury said as he walked in stephania forced a smile

"These things are weak not,my fault"stephanie said smugly

"Not fair to say when you can stop busses

I can't stop busses ive. Never tried before actually?"she pondered if,she actually could

"Do not jump infront of a bus and try to stop it

"I wasn't gonna"she defended

"Bull. Shit."fury said causing stephanie to giggle a bit

"Let's go cap gotta show ya somethin"she nodded and walked off with him

You like? I know i say she will be with,bucky witch she will but till then who should she be with? She is bisexual in this by the way so girls are allowed!


End file.
